jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Qwertypl2001/Blog bez nazwy XDD cz.1
Siemka, ja jestem Qwertypl2001, a to jest mój drugi wpis na tym blogu. Niedawno zawiesiłem swojego pierwszego bloga, ponieważ był niewypałem i nie widziałem dla niego perspektyw. Ale mniejsza z tym. Postanowiłem, że w tym wpisie będzie więcej akcji, bo ja jestem jej fanem. Oczywiście akcja dzieje się w czasach wikingów, bo jakże inaczej jak ma być więcej akcji. Ten blog będzie bardziej alternatywny, czyli o nieugiętym i lekko szalonym jeźdźcu smoków (Czkawki). Od razu zaznaczam, że wszelkie podobieństwo do akcji na innych blogach jest całkowicie przypadkowe, gdyż trudno zachować własne pomysły skoro jest tutaj chyba z pierdyliard blogów o tej tematyce. A i może nie być rozdziałów. No to zaczynamy!!! Wstęp: Cześć, nazywam się Czkawka. Tak wiem, strasznie głupie imię mi nadali, ale imion się nie wybiera, a szkoda. Wracając. Mieszkam na wyspie Berk, gdzie nie jestem zbyt szanowany. Co ja gadam, WOGÓLE nie jestem szanowany, a to dlatego, że wyglądam jak rybi szkielet lecz mam wiele innych talentów, tylko nikt tego nie zauważa, gdyż wśród wikingów liczy się tylko i wyłącznie siła, a gdy jej nie posiadasz to jesteś nikim. No i gdy inni mają na swoich wyspach szkodniki wielkości robaka, my mamy wielkie gady zwane smokami!!!. Zapomniałbym o najważniejszym, otóż jestem synem wodza Stoika Ważkiego i czeladnikiem u jego przyjaciela, Pyskacza Gbura, u którego pracuję od małego, a nawet jeszcze mniejszego. Moje życie nie jest kolorowe, bo ciągle jestem upokarzany na oczach całej wioski przez bandę Sączysmarka, której w skład wchodzą: Sączysmark: Mój kuzyn, niestety. Obleśny, umięśniony chłopak, który ciągle przystawia się do Astrid ze skutkiem przeciwnym oczekiwanego, a na dodatek kocha mnie...ale gnębić. Bliźniaki Mieczyk i Szpadka: Rodzeństwo, których poziom inteligencji jest dowodem, że można mieć je na minusie, choć Szpadka jest nieco mądrzejsza. Ciągle się o wszystko kłócą. Śledzik: Nieco otyły chłopak, który zna całą księgę smoków na pamięć. Nigdy się nade mną nie pastwił. Astrid: Piękna blondynka o niebieskich oczach, w której jestem zakochany. Zawsze olewa swoich zalotników, często doprowadzając do tego, że nie mogli się poruszać przez parę tygodni. KONIEC PROLOGU. No to by było na tyle z opowiadania o mich oprawcach bez, których moje życie byłoby strasznie nudne. Czasem marzy mi się ucieczka od tego wszystkiego. Od ojca, wioski i moich "rówieśników". No, ale to marzenia nie do spełnienia. Lecz kto mi zabroni marzyć? Nikt. No to by było na tyle. Jutro dodam już treść właściwą. 'WRÓCIŁEM!!! ' Właśnie szedłem sobie przez wioskę do kuźni Pyskacza, gdy zaczepiła mnie banda tego ćwoka (SORRY, ALE MUSIAŁEM) smarka. No nic, może uda mi się go ominąć, tak nadzieja matką głupich. Sączysmark: Ej łamago, zaczekaj! A mogło być tak pięknie gdyby udało mi się ich ominąć. No nic, dzielnie zniosę swoje cierpienie. Czkawka: Sorry, ale nie zaczekam. Mam dużo roboty w kuźni. Sączysmark: Oooo...to my ci jej dołożymy. Naprawisz mi mój miecz, który wyszczerbił się podczas ostatniego ataku smoków. Miecz ma być gotowy na zaraz. Rozumiemy się? Czkawka: Na kiedy będzie gotowy, to ja sam zadecyduję. Szybko pożałowałem swoich słów, gdyż zarobiłem mocnego kopa z kolana w brzuch. Zwijałem się na ziemi z bólu. Astrid: I naprawisz mi mój topór, bo będzie jeszcze gorzej. Mówiąc to, Astrid rzuciła mi swój topór. Dostałem trzonem topora w twarz, powiem tylko jedno, AUUUU! No nic, takie to już moje życie. Idę do kuźni, bo tylko tam mam spokój i mogę się na czymś skupić. Czasami mam już tego wszystkiego dość, najchętniej to bym zeskoczył z najwyższego klifu. Dla wszystkich było by lepiej i urządzili by zapewne ucztę z okazji pozbycia się takiej łamagi jak ja. Pyskacz: Czkawka, skup żeś się, bo mi tu całą kuźnie z dymem puścisz. Czkawka: Już już, nie piekl się tak bo ci żyłka puści. I na tym skończyła się ta nasza ciekawa rozmowa. Resztę pracy przemilczeliśmy. Pyskacz: No młody, możesz już iść. Praca skończona. Czkawka: Ja jeszcze zostanę, musze coś jeszcze zrobić. Gdy skończyłem się wypowiadać Pyskacz wyszedł. Czasami wydaje mi się, że jest to jedyna osoba, która mnie szanuje. Dobra trzeba się wziąć do roboty za miecz smarka i topór Astrid. Po skończonej robocie poszedłem w stronę domu. Dziwne po drodze nikt mnie nie zaczepił. Gdy wszedłem do domu, ze środka buchnęła fala ciepła z kominka co oznaczało, że mój ojciec wrócił do domu. Spróbuję się przedostać po cichu do pokoju, ale znając mojego farta, zapewne mi się to nie uda. Stoik: Czkawka chodź tu! Niech to, nie udało mi się, a mogło być tak pięknie. Czkawka: Już idę. Stoik: Dobrze. Jak zapewne wiesz, za tydzień rozpoczyna się smocze szkolenie. Czkawka: Nic mi o tym nie wiadomo.-Oczywiście, że wiedziałem, ale po co o tym mówić. Stoik: Więc będziesz ta...-Nie dokończył, bo ktoś krzyknął SMOKI ATAKUJĄ! Szybko wybiegłem z domu do kuźnie. Po drodze spotkałem bandę smarka. Dałem im ich bronie, a oni poszli gasić palące się domy. Szybko wbiegłem do kuźni by zająć się swoją robotą. Minęło jakieś pięć minut, a ja zdążyłem naprawić chyba z pięćdziesiąt mieczy i dziesięć toporów. Ludzie, co wy robicie z tą bronią? Naprawiałem jeden z toporów gdy usłyszałem charakterystyczny ryk smoka, ale nie byle jakiego, tylko nocnej furii. Szybko wziąłem katapultę własnej roboty i poszedłem nad klif. Czkawka: No dalej przyleć. Nagle coś przede mną przeleciało więc szybko wystrzeliłem sieć. Czkawka: TAK! TRAFIŁEM. Niedane było mi długo cieszyć się tą chwilą, gdyż stanął nade mną koszmar ponocnik. Zanim zdążyłem uciec zemdlałem. Obudziłem się w swoim łóżku, a nade mną stał mój ojciec. No to wiem co mnie czeka, bardzo przyjemna rozmowa. Stoik: Coś tam robił, na tym klifie? Czkawka: Zestrzeliłem nocną furię. Stoik: A smoki mogą być naszymi przyjaciółmi- jak ja kocham te jego sarkazmy. Dlaczego nikt mi w to nie wierzy, skoro to prawda. Czkawka: Nie chcesz to nie wierz, ale ja pójdę go poszukać. Stoik: Nie. Dobrze, a teraz wróćmy do tematu sprzed ataku smoków, czyli smoczego szkolenia Czkawka: Nie pójdę i koniec tematu. Stoik: Jak ty się do ojca odzywasz smarkaczu. Czkawka: Do ojca nie, ale do wodza już chyba mogę? Stoik: Pójdziesz i koniec, kropka. Niema tematu, a i na stole leży twój topór. No i wyszedł, w końcu. Muszę iść na szkolenie i być pośmiewiskiem. Tak nie będzie, uciekam, ale najpierw idę poszukać tego smoka i go zabić żeby udowodnić, że nie jestem łamagą. Wstałem z łóżka, ubrałem się i wyszedłem przez okno do lasu, nad którym spadł smok. Błądziłem po lesie już dwie godziny, gdy natknąłem się na połamane drzewo i rów, który wyglądał jakby coś co spadało wydrążyło ten rów. Zszedłem na sam dół i co zobaczyłem? Wielkiego czarnego smoka spętanego linami, który spał. Podszedłem do niego, wyciągnąłem nóż i już maiłem zamiar go zabić gdy się obudził, a ja zobaczyłem w jego oczach odbicie samego siebie. Czkawka: Co ja zrobiłem? Postanowiłem, że puszcze smoka wolno. Już odcinałem ostatnią linę gdy stanął i zrzucił je z siebie i skoczył na mnie. Spodziewałem się, że mnie zabije, ale on tylko ryknął na mnie i odleciał w stronę kruczego urwiska, o którym tylko ja wiedziałem. Poszedłem do domu. Nim się spostrzegłem było już ok.23 więc poszedłem spać. Obudziłem się następnego dnia o ósmej. Zszedłem na dół aby zjeść śniadanie. Mojego ojca już nie było, nie dziwi mnie to bo nigdy niema go w domu gdyż ciągle mnie unika, bo kto by chciał mieć takiego syna? Zjadłem śniadanie w ciszy, wziąłem kosz ryb i udałem się w stronę kruczego urwiska. Gdy doszedłem zobaczyłem czarnego jak noc smoka, który próbował odlecieć lecz nie mógł i to mnie najbardziej ciekawiło, dlaczego po prostu nie odleci? Odpowiedź poznałem dopiero po chwili, bo zobaczyłem jego ogon na, którym brakowało jednej lotki i to chyba z mojego powodu. Czułem się tak trochę winny tym, że nie morze latać. Postanowiłem zejść na dół i dać mu ten kosz pełen świeżych ryb. Czkawka: Cześć smoku, chcesz rybkę? Mówiąc to pokazałem smoku kosz z rybami, ten energicznie pokiwał głową na tak. Podszedłem do niego i wysypałem ryby, a gad od razu zajął się za jedzenie ich, zdziwił mnie widok smoka bez zębów, ale po chwili sobie uświadomiłem, że smok wysuwane zęby. Usiadłem niedaleko na pniu drzewa patrząc na smoka oraz próbując go narysować. Nawet nie zauważyłem, że ten wielki gad patrzy na to co robię i po chwili zniknął. Gdy wrócił z wyrwanym drzewem w pysku i rysował linie na ziemi. Patrzyłem na to wszystko z rozbawieniem, a gdy smok skończył swoje dzieło musiałem wracać, gdyż ściemniało się i w wiosce zaczęli by cos podejrzewać, choć wątpię. Kiedy nadepnąłem na jedną z wielu linii, smok groźnie zaczął na mnie warczeć. Wtedy uświadomiłem sobie, że mam nie niszczyć dzieła mojego, chyba, przyjaciela. Gdy przeszedłem, poczułem oddech czegoś, a raczej kogoś. Tym kimś był oczywiście smok. Postanowiłem zrobić coś szalonego i wyciągnąłem rękę do pyska smoka, jednak ten zawarczał. Nie poddałem się i spuściłem głowę. Po chwili poczułem dotyk czegoś twardego i ciepłego, były to łuski smoka. Czkawka: No mały, trzeba by cię jakoś nazwać. Może...Szczerbatek? Smok zaczął skakać wokół mnie jak jakiś szaleniec. Czkawka: Czyli może być. Postanowiłem zostać na noc na kruczym urwisku. Obudziłem się następnego dnia, a obok mnie spał smok. Chyba nie będzie miał mi za złe, że go obudziłem. Wstałem, wziąłem kosz, napełniłem go wodą gdy stanąłem nad Szczerbatkiem, przechyliłem kosz i wylałem jego zawartość na łeb smoka. Od razu wstał, a raczej skoczył jak poparzony, robiąc przy tym obrażoną minę. Czkawka: Hahahahaha. Żałuj, że nie widzisz swojej miny. Na te słowa Szczerbatek podciął mi nogi tak, że upadłem. Szkoda, że musiałem wrócić już do wioski. Czkawka: No mordko, muszę wracać do wioski. Na te słowa Szczerbatek posmutniał. Czkawka: Oj, przyjdę jeszcze z dużym koszem ryb. Mój smok od razu się ożywił, słysząc te słowa. Gdy już wróciłem, udałem się do kuźni, bo nie chciałem wracać do domu. Kiedy wszedłem Pyskacz zalał mnie lawiną pytań. Pyskacz: Gdzieś ty się włóczył po nocy? Czkawka: Byłem w lesie. Pyskacz: Aha. Będziesz musiał odrobić wczorajsze zaległości. Czkawka: Dużo tego? Pyskacz: Nie. I tak oto zostałem pogrążony w pracy. Gdy skończyłem, chciałem zrobić siodło i protezę ogona dla Szczerbatka. Skończyłem późnym popołudniem więc poszedłem w stronę domu po kosz z rybami dla mordki. Szedłem w stronę urwiska nieświadomy, że ktoś mnie śledzi. Dopiero w połowie drogi się zorientowałem i zgubiłem tego ktosia. Właśnie doszedłem. Czkawka: Szczerbatku. Mam tu cos dla ciebie. Gdy smok mnie usłyszał, wyszedł ze swojej kryjówki i skoczył na mnie w celu zalizania mnie na śmierć. Czkawka: Szczerbatku, dość. Smok jak na zawołanie przestał mnie lizać i spojrzał na pakunek. Czkawka: Tak to dla ciebie. Założyłem mordce siodło i ogon i odważyłem się na coś szalonego, wsiadłem na grzbiet smoka. Ten jak na zawołanie odepchnął się od ziemi. Gdy tak lecieliśmy czułem się wolny. Jednak nie cieszyłem się tą wolnością długo, bo gdy przelatywaliśmy nad wioską, ktoś nas zauważył i wszczął alarm. Człowiek: SMOKI ATAKUJĄ!!! Czkawka: Szczerbatek, na krucze urwisko. Zmieniliśmy kierunek lotu i po chwili byliśmy nad kruczym urwisku. '''TYDZIEŃ PÓŹNIEJ: Od wydarzenia znad wioski minął tydzień. Właśnie rozpoczęło się smocze szkolenie i dzięki Szczerbatkowi jestem na nim najlepszy. Przez to zwróciłem na siebie podejrzenia Astrid, co nie jest mi na rękę, bo musze ciągle uważać czy ktoś mnie nie śledzi. Właśnie jestem w drodze do domu, gdy rozpoczął się atak smoków. Jednak ten był nietypowy, gdyż dowodził nim człowiek na wielkim pomarańczowym smoku. Szybko pobiegłem nad krucze urwisko, wskoczyłem na szczerbatka i polecieliśmy nad wioskę gdzie był ten jeździec. Czkawka: Kim jesteś? Jeździec: Nic ci do tego chłopcze. Po głosie można było poznać, że to kobieta. Czkawka: A może zdjęła by pani tę maskę. Kobieta: Nie Czkawka: No cóż... Czary mary hokus pokus wróciłem wraz ze swoją głupotą czwartego stopnie hehe. Zanim zdążyłem dokończyć to, co powiedziałem kobieta odleciała tak szybko jak się pojawiła wraz ze swoimi smokami. Ech...trudno się mówi. Pora wracać na ziemię. Poleciałem w stronę kruczego urwiska aby zostawić tam mordkę i wróciłem do domu. W wiosce wszyscy rozmawiali na ten temat, jednak nie widzieli tej kobiety bo latała za wysoko. Na placu głównym zaczęło się. Sączysmark: Hej, łamago. A ty gdzie byłeś? Mieczyk: Pewnie schował się w twierdzy bo bał się smoków, co nie siostra? Szpadka: Ta, pewnie bał się smoków. Ech, chciałbym zobaczyć ich miny gdyby się dowiedzieli, że latam na nocnej furii. Czkawka: Nie, byłem na klifie. 'MIESIĄC PÓŹNIEJ:' Smocze szkolenie właśnie dobiegło końca i niestety ja je wygrałem. Inni by się cieszyli, ale nie ja. Ja nie jestem jak ci inni i nie chce zabijać smoków bo wierze i wiem, że wszystko czego nas o nich uczyli to nieprawda. Dlatego postanowiłem uciec, ale zanim ucieknę pokaże im, że smoki to inteligentne stworzenia, a nie maszyny do zabijania. '''Resztę dodam po obiedzie. '''Dobra jestem. Sorki, że tak późno, ale wczoraj już nie miałem czasu za wiele więc zdążyłem odpowiedzieć na komy. No, ale już jestem więc możemy zaczynać. ' Właśnie jestem w moim pokoju i rozmyślam jak to będzie fajnie kiedy wreszcie ucieknę, gdy nagle wszedł tu mój ojciec. Mógłby czasem zapukać, a nie tak na chama. Czkawka: A zapukać to nie łaska. Stoik: Uważaj do kogo mówisz. Czkawka: A jest jakiś konkretny powód dla, którego tu przyszedłeś, czy po prostu chciałeś sprawdzić czy nie robię nic podejrzanego. Stoik: Przyszedłem tu żeby ci powiedzieć, że jestem z ciebie dumny. No to mnie zszokował. Od bardzo, bardzo dawna nie słyszałem żeby mnie za coś chwalił, a co dopiero mówił, że jest dumny. Czkawka: Jest coś jeszcze? Stoik: Nie. I wyszedł. Wreszcie mogłem się skupić na moich myślach. Główną z nich było to, że jutro będę musiał zabić smoka na oczach wszystkich. Może ucieknę z rana i sfinguje porwanie przez smoka żeby nie wzbudzić podejrzeń. To jeszcze przemyśle. Nim zauważyłem leżałem już w łóżku i poszedłem spać. Obudziłem się następnego dnia, gdzieś około szóstej rano więc ojca nie było już w domu. Miałem czas żeby wszystko naszykować, bo gdy wszystko już się zacznie nie będę miał raczej czasu na to. Gdy tylko się spakowałem wziąłem kosz ryb i ruszyłem do mordki. Właśnie siedziałem na wielkim głazie obok Szczerbatka, gdy ze strony krzaków dobiegły mnie odgłosy szelestu i łamania gałązek. Dopiero po chwili dotarło do mnie to, że tam ktoś jest. Szybko wstałem i rozkazałem smokowi aby się schował. Wykonał moje polecenie bez najmniejszego pomruknięcia. Wstałem poszedłem w stronę krzaków i mnie zamurowało. Zobaczyłem tam... Sorry, że tak mało lecz nie mam za dużo czasu, wieczorem cos dodam nie martwcie się. Do wieczora macie czas żeby zgadnąć kogo Czkawka zobaczył. 'Kto zgadnie dostanie batona. :) ' 'DAM DAM DAM mój konkurs wygrała Gabu21 i CzkawkaHTTD3, który był bardzo blisko wygranej. Gratuluję. ' Wstałem poszedłem w stronę krzaków i mnie zamurowało. Zobaczyłem tam Astrid. Czkawka: A ty co tu robisz? Astrid: Równie dobrze, ja mogłabym cię zapytać oto samo. Czkawka: Ja zadałem pierwszy to pytanie. Astrid: Ja przyszłam sobie na spacer i akurat tutaj wpadłam. Czkawka: Dziwne, że akurat tutaj. Astrid: Czy ty mi coś sugerujesz? Czkawka: Ja? Nic. Astrid: A ty co tu robisz? Czkawka: A co cię nagle obchodzi co ja robię? Ja już tutaj nie mogę wytrzymać. Czkawka: Nagle wszystkich obchodzi co ja robię. A jak chcesz tak wiedzieć, to uciekam. Uciekam jak najdalej od tej wyspy i ludzi, którzy przez całe moje życie mnie gnębili. Mam już wszystkiego dość. Astrid: Ciekawe na czym chcesz uciec. Czkawka: Jak chcesz wiedzieć to ci pokaże. SZCZERBATEK!!! Długo nie musiałem czekać, bo po chwili smok stał obok mnie, a Astrid o mało nie zemdlła. Astrid: CO...co to jest? Czkawka: To jest Szczerbatek i to dzięki niemu ucieknę. Gdy to powiedziałem wsiadłem na szczerba i odleciałem. Nie odleciałem za daleko, bo nie wziąłem swoich rzeczy więc szybko udaliśmy się w stronę mojego starego domu. Szybko wparowałem do mojego pokoju, wziąłem swoje rzeczy i odleciałem na swoim jedynym przyjacielu. Zrobiliśmy kółko wokoło wyspy. Jednak ktoś nas zauważył i nim się obejrzeliśmy, leciało ku nam mnóstwo sieci. Zgrabnie je omijaliśmy, ale jednej nie zauważyliśmy i zostaliśmy zestrzeleni. Pech chciał, że rąbnęliśmy na plac główny. Po chwili urwał mi się film. (Gabu21 TO TYCZY SIĘ CIEBIE. BŁAGAM JAK BĘDZIESZ MNIE ZABIJAŁA TO MIEJ LITOŚĆ) Obudziłem się w ciemnym, wilgotnym oraz śmierdzącym miejscu. Dopiero po chwili dotarło do mnie, że są to lochy. Zaraz usłyszałem gruby głos, pełen stanowczości. Już wiedziałem do kogo on należy. Stoik: Jak długo zamierzałeś to przed nami ukrywać? Czkawka: O co ci chodzi tato? Stoik: O ten przeklęty pomiot burzy. Czkawka: A o szczerbatka ci chodzi Stoik: Ty to coś wytresowałeś? Czkawka: To COŚ ma imię Stoik: Milcz jak do ciebie mówię. Czkawka: Oj bo ci żyłka pęknie. Stoik: Pogadamy później. A ty trzymaj go przy życiu. Powiedział to i wyszedł. Muszę się jakoś stąd wydostać, tylko jak? Już wiem, poczekam do nocy i wtedy ucieknę. '''Dobra, bo Andrzej (jak by co tak nazywam moją wenę) mi uciekł dokończę jutro. A jak chcecie mnie zabić to ustawcie się w kolejkę bo lista jest pełna. Andrzej do mnie wrócił więc mogę zaczynać Właśnie stałem przy mojej dziurze w oknie i wdychałem świeże powietrze, gdy zza krat dobiegł mnie łagodny głos, od razu rozpoznałem jego właściciela. Astrid: I warto było uciekać. Czkawka: Po to żeby się od was uwolnić? Tak, warto było. A teraz mam inne sprawy na głowie, niż rozmowa z tobą. Astrid: A niby co my ci takiego zrobiliśmy, że tak wszystkich traktujesz? Czkawka: I ty się jeszcze pytasz? Gnębiliście mnie przez całe moje życie, nie dawaliście mi spokoju, ty i banda tego przygłupa smarka. Mam cos jeszcze dodać? Astrid: Czkawka, ja...ja przepraszam. Wiem nie powinniśmy cię tak traktować. Czkawka: I myślisz, że jednym przepraszam wszystko ci wybaczę. Otóż nie. Po tych słowach Astrid wyszła, a raczej wybiegła. Nie za wiele mnie to obchodzi. Dobra teraz trzeba obmyśleć plan ucieczki. Nastała noc i tym samym pora mojej ucieczki. Wstałem, podszedłem do krat i solidnym kopnięciem wywarzyłem je, bo nie ukrywam były dziadowskie (SORRY ZA SŁOWNICTWO, ALE TO CZĘŚĆ MPJEGO STYLU) i miały wadę konstrukcji. Miałem farta bo o tej porze nie było wart. Wybiegłem z pomieszczenia i udałem się w stronę areny, gdzie przetrzymywali smoki. Gdy dotarłem, pobiegłem w kierunku cichych pomruknięć nocnej furii. Kiedy już go uwolniłem, założyłem siodło i protezę usłyszałem głos mojego, jeszcze, ojca. Stoik: Zostaw tego smoka! Czkawka: Ani mi się śni. Stoik: STRAŻE! Czkawka: Zapamiętajcie dzień, w którym ten chuderlak Czkawka wam uciekł, a wy nie mogliście go złapać. No to na razie frajerzy. Do zobaczenia nigdy. I tak oto im uciekłem. Jednak daleko nie uciekliśmy, bo polecieliśmy nad krucze urwisko aby przeczekać tę noc, ale to co tam zastałem mnie zdziwiło. Siedziała tam zapłakana Astrid (Andrzej nie daje mi z tym spokoju więc nie czepcie się) i coś tam mówiła, postanowiłem podejść bliżej i podsłuchać. Astrid: To nasza wina, gdybyśmy traktowali go lepiej to by nie uciekł. Dziwne, bo wydaje mi się, że mówi o mnie. Astrid: A teraz go nie ma i raczej nie wróci. Dobra to ja musze spadać, bo raczej tej nocy tu nie przeczekam. Po chwili już wzbijałem się w powietrzu. Leciałem już może z pięć godzin, gdy mój smok opadał z sił, ja szczerze mówiąc też. Postanowiliśmy się zatrzymać na smoczej wyspie i tam się przespać oraz przeczekać do następnego dnia. Gdy tylko wylądowaliśmy poszliśmy spać. Obudziłem się następnego dnia i zauważyłem, że niema przy mnie mordki. Nie szukałem go długo, gdyż leżał nieopodal, a obok niego ta kobieta, która była podczas tego niecodziennego ataku smoków na Berk. Czkawka: Kim pani jest i co tutaj robi? Kobieta: Ciebie o to samo mogę zapytać. Czkawka: Ja zadałem pierwszy to pytanie. Kobieta: No dobrze, nazywam się Valka, teraz pochodzę z wyspy o nazwie Smocze Sanktuarium, a kiedyś z Berk. A ty? Czkawka: Jestem Czkawka, syn wodza Berk Stoika Ważkiego. Valka: Czkawka to...to naprawdę ty? Czkawka: Czy ja cię znam? Valka: Nie. Byłeś jeszcze mały...ale matka nigdy nie zapomina. Chwile zajęło mi dotarcie tych słów do mojego mózgu, ale po chwili nie mogłem uwierzyć, że to moja matka. Czkawka: A masz na to jakiś dowód? Valka: Masz małą bliznę na brodzie i nie zauważyłeś podobieństwa. Czkawka: ... Valka: Chodź, zabiorę cię do Smoczego Sanktuarium. Resztę dodam później. '''Już pisze dalej. Było by szybciej, ale komp. mi się zaczął sam wyłączać. Plis napiszcie w komentarzach dlaczego komputer sam z siebie się wyłącza. Do Smoczego Sanktuarium nie lecieliśmy długo, bo godzinę. Gdy się zbliżyliśmy, zobaczyłem wielką górę lodową, z której wylatywały i wlatywały smoki z różnych gatunków, nawet takich, których nigdy wcześniej nie widziałem. Valka: Witaj w smoczym sanktuarium, synu! Czkawka: WOW. W pomieszczeniu było ciemno więc musiałem uważać aby się nie przewrócić. Gdy szliśmy nasunęło mi się pytanie, które musiałem zadać. Czkawka: Dlaczego wtedy zaatakowałaś Berk? Valka: Nie zaatakowałam. Ja chciałam uwolnić smoki, które łapaliście lecz zauważyłeś mnie i musiałam uciekać. Czkawka: Ktoś ci w tym pomaga? Valka: Tak i tak jak ty oni też uciekli. Choć twojego postępowajnia, jako matka, nie pochwalam. Czkawka: Musiałem. Valka: Gdy dojdziemy to ich poznasz.(UWAGA ZARAZ DODAM KILKA NOWYCH POSTACI Z MOJEJ ULUBIONEJ BAJKI LEGO NINJAGO, TAK WIEM DZIECINNY JESTEM, ALE KTO ZABRONI TEGO DZIECKU GIMBAZY?) Wkrótce potem doszliśmy, a na określenie tego co tam zobaczyłem jest tylko jedno określenie NIESAMOWITE. Wszędzie były smoki. Jednak największą uwagę na siebie zwracał jeden, największy i najbardziej majestatyczny smok. Valka: To jest Oszołomostrach, król wszystkich smoków, a to jest jego królestwo. Żyje wśród nich piętnaście lat, a wciąż odkrywam ich tajemnice. Wkrótce potem obok nas pojawili się inni. Valka: Czkawka, to jest Zane, Kai, Jay, Cole, a Lloyda gdzieś wcięło. (NIE OSĄZAJCIE LUBIĘ TOM BAJKE.) Kai: Lloyd poleciał podenerwować Drago. Valka: Dobrze. Poznajcie Czkawkę, mojego syna i jeźdźca nocnej furii. Jay: To one nie wyginęły? Czkawka: Jak widać nie. Valka: Chodź, oprowadze cię. I poszliśmy, tylko zastanawiało mnie jedno, kim jest ten Drago. Muszę oto zapytać. Czkawka: Mamo, kim jest ten cały Drago. Valka: Drago Krwawdoń to najokrutniejszy człowiek na archipelagu. Łapie smoki do swoich psychopatycznych planów, nie wiemy jeszcze jakich, ale się dowiemy. Czkawka: Moge się jakoś przydać? Valka: Tak, możesz. Musisz odnaleźć Lloyda, bo jeśli go nie znajdziemy przed Drago to będzie źle. Możesz wziąć któregoś z chłopaków. Czkawka: Jasne. Sorry, że tak mało, ale mam mało czasu. Dodam cos później. Na początek tak, jeśli macie jakieś uwagi, zastrzeżenia albo coś innego piszcie tu:https://www.facebook.com/dominik.kedzia.984. Jest to moje fb i tam macie ze mną kontakt. Mojego gadania już koniec więc mogę zaczynać. Czkawka: Cześć chłopaki. Zane,Cole,Kai,Jay: Cześć. Czkawka: Mamy poszukać Lloyda. Chłopaki: Nie musimy bo już przyleciał. Czkawka: I kłopot z głowy. Chłopaki: No. Lloyd: A ty to kto? Czkawka: Czkawka, a ty zapewne Lloyd. Lloyd: Tak, miło mi. Czkawka: Mi też. No to mogę powiedzieć mojej mamie, że Lloyd się znalazł. Tylko gdzie ona może być? Po półgodzinie szukania wreszcie ją znalazłem, siedziała nad klifem i nad czymś rozmyślała. Czkawka: Mamo, nad czym tak myślisz? Valka: Bo w końcu będziesz musiał wrócić na Berk. Niekoniecznie na zawsze, ale będziesz musiał wrócić aby zaprowadzić pokój ze smokami, bo najwięcej ginie ich właśnie tam. Czkawka: Lloyd się znalazł. Valka: Na szczęście. Czkawka: Mogę iść polatać ze Szczerbatkiem? Valka: Tak, oczywiście. Po skończonej rozmowie poszedłem po szczerbiego. Gdy już go znalazłem, poszedłem do chłopaków i zaproponowałem im wyścig. Czkawka: Chłopaki, pościgamy się? Chłopaki: Jeszcze się pytasz. No jasne, że tak. Poszliśmy się przygotować. Po półgodzinie wszyscy stawiliśmy się na starcie. Sędziowała moja mama na Chmuroskoku. Ja na Szczerbatku Kai na koszmarze ponocniku imieniem Feomathar (Nie mogłem nic wymyśleć więc wziąłem nazwe z gothica2). Jay na Wandersmoku, który nazywa się Piorun Zane ze swoim Snow Wraithem (Sorry, ale niebyło tłumaczenia.) imieniem Finkregh (Kolejna nazwa z Gothic2, może być przekręcona i jeśli wziąłem smoka wymyślonego przez kogoś to bardzo przepraszam.) Cole na swoim Catastrophic Quakenie, którego nazwał Wstrząs. Lloyd przybył ze swoim Moldruffle o nazwie Wark I tak oto przedstawiały się nasze składy. Gdy już wszyscy stanęliśmy na starcie moja mama zakomendowała, że już możemy startować. Ja od razu wysunąłem się na prowadzenie pomnie Kai, Lloyd, Zane, Jay, a na samym końcu Cole. Na ostatnim okrążeniu Jay zrównał się ze mną, jednak j byłem szybszy i wygrałem. Valka: Wygrywa Czkawka ze Szczerbatkiem. Jay: No stary, gratuluje. Zane: Dobry wyścig. Kai: Następnym razem to ja wygram, zobaczycie. Cole: Moje gratulacje. Lloyd: No, no, zasłużyłeś na to. Czkawka: Dzięki. I wszyscy rozeszliśmy w swoje strony. Na dzisiaj to już koniec. Jutro coś dodam obiecuję. Nareszcie moja ulubiona pora dnia-wieczór. Właśnie jadłem kolacje, gdy moja mama zadała mi pytanie. Valka: Synu, dlaczego Szczerbatek niema jednej lotki? Czkawka: Głupia historia, ale ktoś go...zestrzelił i tym kimś...byłem ja. Zestrzeliłem go gdy na Berk napadły smoki, nikt mi nie chciał wierzyć więc poszedłem go poszukać aby później go pokazać. Udowodnić, że mówiłem prawdę. Gdy już miałem go zabić, zobaczyłem w jego oczach odbicie tego co ja wtedy czułem. Głównie był to strach. Zamiast go zabić, po prostu go uwolniłem i od tego czasu się zaprzyjaźniliśmy-gdy to mówiłem patrzyłem się cały czas na szczerbatka. Valka: A jak uciekłeś? Czkawka: Miałem wszystkiego dosyć. Gdzie nie poszedłem, tam mnie gnębili. Planowałem ucieczkę od dawna, jednak nie mogłem tych planów wykonać bo po prostu nie miałem jak i czym uciec. Gdy poznałem szczerbatka moja nadzieja na ucieczkę znów się pojawiła. Jednak w dniu pierwszej próby zestrzelono mnie, a ojciec zabrał mnie do lochów. Długo tam nie siedziałem, bo tego samego dnia, a raczej nocy, uciekliśmy. Potem zatrzymaliśmy się na kruczym urwisku, jednak ktoś tam był więc polecieliśmy dalej. Po paru godzinach lotu byliśmy zmęczeni więc przystanęliśmy na smoczej wyspie, a resztę już znasz. Valka: Tak, znam. Czkawka: A jak udało ci się przeżyć to porwanie-mówiąc to spojrzałem w stronę Chmuroskoka. Valka: Nie chciał mnie skrzywdzić. Pewnie uznał, że tu będzie mi lepiej. Ale może zacznijmy od początku. Piętnaście lat temu na Berk był wieczór jak każdy inny, czyli po prostu smoka nas zaatakowały. Ja jak zwykle próbowałam temu rozlewu krwi jakoś zapobiec, ale bez skutków. Nikt nie chciał mnie słuchać. Gdy miałam już wrócić do domu zauważyłam, że wielki pomarańczowy smok wdarł się do twojego pokoju więc pędem ruszyłam w tamtą stronę. Gdy dobiegłam do twojego pokoju, to co tam ujrzałam kompletnie utwierdziło moje przekonania, że smoki to nie maszyny do zabijania lecz inteligentne stworzenia, które z jakiegoś powodu nas atakowały. Jednak po chwili z zamysłu wyrwał mnie Stoik, który podobnie jak ja rzucił ci się na ratunek i gdy wparował do pokoju, przestraszył smoka, a ten zostawił ci pamiątke po ataku, blizne na brodzie. Podpalając całe pomieszczenie zabrał mnie. I tak oto potoczyła się historia. Czkawka: I nie chciał cie zabić? Valka: Nie. Ponieważ było już późno, nasza rozmowa dobiegła końca. Poszedłem w stronę swojego pokoju i po położeniu się na łóżku poszedłem spać. Obudziłem się, a raczej zostałem obudzone przez mojego rządnego latania smoka, dnia. Wstałem, ubrałem się i zszedłem na śniadanie. Na stole leżała kartka: Synku, jeśli jesteś głodny to musisz sam sobie zrobić śniadanie, ja poleciałam na Chmuroskoku na patrol. Wrócę niedługo Valka Na śniadanie zrobiłem sobie rybę. Po zjedzeniu zawołałem mordkę i udaliśmy się na nasz poranny lot. Po drodze przywitałem się z alfą. Wsiadłem na szczerba i wystartowaliśmy. Gdy już wylecieliśmy ze smoczego sanktuarium wzlecieliśmy nad chmury i robiliśmy różne podniebne akrobacje, takie jak: śruba, beczka czy inne takie Jak się wyśpie dodam resztę. Właśnie wróciłem do sanktuarium gdy zaczepił mnie Lloyd. Lloyd: Czkawka idziesz polatać? Czkawka: Właśnie wróciłem. Lloyd: No to może później? Czkawka: Ta, czemu by nie. Lloyd: Ok. chodź Wark. Chyba czegoś ode mnie chciał, będę musiał się dowiedzieć tylko czego. Wszedłem do jaskini mojej i mojej mamy i zastałem ją w kuchni gotującą coś. Czkawka: Hej mamo, co gotujesz? Valka: Hej Czkawka, próbuje nowy przepis. Czkawka: To ja spadam. Valka: Tym razem to będzie do zjedzenia. Czkawka: Ostatnie cztery razy też tak mówiłaś i zawsze dostawałem po tym zatrucia pokarmowego. Valka: Oj cicho siedź. Czkawka: Dobra, dobra. Wiesz może czemu Lloyd zachowuje się dziwnie? Valka: Właściwie nikt tego nie wie. Czkawka: To trzeba się będzie tego dowiedzieć. Valka: To nie będzie takie proste, bo niedawno stracił ojca podczas jednego z napadów Drago. Od tego czasu pragnie na nim zemsty. Ale nie sądzę żeby go potajemnie...no to już wiem czemu tak często znika. Czkawka: Szuka Drago na własną rękę. Valka: Gorzej jeśli Drago znajdzie jego, zanim on znajdzie Drago. Czkawka: To jeśli znajdzie go Drago i coś mu zrobi to ruszymy mu z odsieczą. Dzisiaj wieczorem lecę z Lloydem więc mogę go pilnować. Valka: A można wiedzieć gdzie lecicie? Czkawka: Szczerze to sam nie wiem. Valka: I wszystko jasne. Czkawka: Za ile obiad? Valka: Jak się ugotuje to będzie. Po tej całej konwersacji poszedłem do pokoju i sobie porysowałem między innymi głównie szczerbatka, ale również Berk na, którym nie walczą ze smokami. Kto wie, może kiedyś to marzenie się spełni. Wreszcie moja mama zawołała mnie na obiad. Wybiegłem z pokoju jak oparzony, bo byłem strasznie głodny. Po obiedzie postanowiłem poszukać Lloyda. Nie szukałem go długo, gdyż siedział na jednym z największych słupów lodu. Czkawka: Ładnie to tak się chować? Lloyd: Czkawka? Jak mnie znalazłeś? Czkawka: Wiesz pomógł mi Szczerbatek. Lloyd: A co chciałeś? Czkawka: To idziesz polatać? Lloyd: A nie mieliśmy polatać wieczorem? Czkawka: Mieliśmy, ale plany się zmieniły i idziemy teraz. Lloyd: Ok. Czkawka: Skoczymy po resztę? Lloyd: Czemu by nie. Wskoczyliśmy na nasze smoki i polecieliśmy po resztę. Gdy ich znaleźliśmy, zaproponowaliśmy im wspólny lot integracyjny, a oni się zgodzili. Jay: To gdzie lecimy? Czkawka: Mam jedną propozycję. Kai: Jaką? Czkawka: Berk. Lloyd: Wyspa, z której uciekłeś? Czkawka: Czemu by nie. Tylko wylądujemy w najbezpieczniejszym miejscu na tyłach wyspy. Lloyd: Jak sobie chcesz. Słyszeliście, kurs na Berk. Po godzinie szalonego lotu w końcu wylądowaliśmy. Czkawka: Dalej wycieczka, proszę za mną. Cole: Bardzo śmieszne. Gdy szliśmy, zaczepił mnie Szczerbatek. Czkawka: Nie mordko, zostajesz. Reszta smoków tak samo. Kiedy to powiedziałem wszystkie posmutniały. Musiałem to jakoś wytłumaczyć. Czkawka: Tam zabijają smoki, dlatego zostajecie. Po tych słowach ruszyliśmy w stronę wioski. W połowie drogi w mojej głowie pojawiła się myśl jak uprzykrzyć mieszkańcom Berk życie. Czkawka: Chłopaki, może odbijemy im przy okazji smoki. Zane: Czemu nie. Cole: Zgadzam się. Jay: Mi tam obojętnie. Lloyd: Dobry pomysł. Kai: Zgoda. Czkawka: No to ustalone. Odbijamy smoki. Właśnie dochodziliśmy do skraju lasu więc musieliśmy uważać bo jeden nieuważny krok, a cała misja mogła by zostać zawalona. Do areny udało się dojść bez kłopotów. Jednak podczas gdy uwalnialiśmy smoki ktoś nas zauważył i pobiegł zawiadomić wodza. Ten przybiegł i zastał całą naszą szóstkę. Ja powiedziałem. Czkawka: Chłopaki nie wiem jak wy, ale ja się stąd zmywam. Za gorąco się tu robi. Lloyd: Myślę, że powiem to za wszystkich...WIAĆ! Stoik: Łapać ich. Niech żaden stąd nie ucieknie. Ale wtopa, że też byliśmy tak nieuważni. Następnym razem trzeba bardziej uważać. O nie złapali Kaia. Czkawka: Chłopaki spadamy, Kaia odbijemy kiedy indziej, teraz nic nie zdziałamy. Zgodzili się ze mną bez najmniejszych sprzeciwów. Szybko pobiegliśmy na krucze urwisko, wsiedliśmy na smoki i udaliśmy, że uciekamy. Tym czasem my polecieliśmy na najwyższy klif i tam postanowiliśmy, że poczekamy do nocy i uwolnimy Kaia. Mam nadzieję, że to nie było za szybko. Staram się zwolnić akcję na tyle ile się da, ale też nie będę wydłużał tego tak bardzo bo to opowiadanie będzie po prostu za nudne, a i tak sądzę, że już jest nudne bo liczba czytających się chyba zmniejszyła =( ;_; Musieliśmy obmyśleć jakiś dobry plan żeby odbić Kaia. I pomyśleć, że gdyby nie zachciało mi się uwalniać tych smoków, nie musielibyśmy teraz opracowywać planu odbicia naszego przyjaciela. Czkawka: To wszystko moja wina. Lloyd: Czemu tak myślisz? Przecież sami się na to zgodziliśmy i wiedzieliśmy czym to może grozić. Czkawka: No niby tak, ale... Zane: Niema żadnego "ale", wiedzieliśmy, że możemy wpaść. I koniec tematu, musimy się skupić aby plan zadziałał. '''Tymczasem u Kaia: Siedziałem sobie grzecznie w swojej celi, gdy do lochów wszedł jakiś dobrze zbudowany, rudobrody wiking. Stoik: Więc przylecieliście ty aby uwolnić smoki? Kai: Może tak, może nie. Stoik: Odpowiadaj jak do ciebie mówie! Kai: No, a nie odpowiadam? Stoik: Czyli tak chcesz pogrywać. Dobrze więc, nie dałeś mi wyboru. Nie dawajcie mu ani jeść, ani pić! Strażnicy: Tak jest! Wyszedł, ciekawi mnie kim jest ten człowiek. Wiem tylko, że nazywa się Stoik i nic więcej. Trzeba się będzie zapytać. Kai: Ej ty, kim jest ten człowiek? Strażnik: To jest wódz naszej wyspy, Stoik Ważki. Najsilniejszy człowiek na tej wyspie i najlepszy wojownik. Stoik?...no tak, to musi być ojciec Czkawki. Apropo, pewnie za niedługo mnie przylecą odbić. Wróćmy do naszych bohaterów: Właśnie uzgadnialiśmy ostatnią część naszego planu, a prezentował się on następująco: Cole i Zane odwracają uwagę ludzi w wiosce pozorując atak smoków, Jay odwraca uwagę strażników w lochu, Lloyd i ja szukamy i uwalniamy Kaia. Tak prezentował się nasz plan. Zaczynało się ściemniać więc wyruszyliśmy. Cole i Zane wystrzelili w powietrze i polecieli nad wioskę. W tym czasie Jay, Lloyd oraz ja polecieliśmy w stronę lochów. Gdy dolecieliśmy Jay wziął się za swoją część planu. Jay: Hej palanty, łapcie mnie. Strażnicy bez najmniejszego zastanowienia ruszyli za Jayem. W tym czasie nasza dwójka wkroczyła do lochów w poszukiwaniu Kaia. Szukaliśmy go niedługo, bo po chwili znaleźliśmy już naszą zgubę. Lloyd: Kai nic ci nie jest? Kai: Nie, tylko cholernie boli mnie głowa. Czkawka: Dobra spadamy. W tej chwili stało się coś czego się nie spodziewaliśmy. Do lochów weszła najmniej spodziewana osoba, była to Astrid niosąca jedzenie dla więźnia. Kiedy zobaczyła naszą trójkę taca z pokarmem rozbiła się z hukiem. Astrid: Co się tu...Czkawka? Czkawka: Lloyd, Kai zmywajcie się stąd. Ja spróbuję wam kupić trochę czasu zanim się dowiedzą, że tu jesteśmy. Lloyd: Dobra. Kai: Tylko się nie zabij, bo Valka zabije nas. Czkawka: Spokojnie. Po tych słowach wyszli. Zostaliśmy tylko my. Musiałem zrobić co w mojej mocy aby kupić jak najwięcej czasu, żeby mogli spokojnie i bez pospiechu uciec. Astrid: Myślałam, że nie wrócisz na Berk. Czkawka: Chyba miałaś taką nadzieję. Astrid: Skąd możesz to wiedzieć. Czkawka: Stąd, że cały czas znęcałaś się nade mną. Astrid: A ty co? Ty po prostu uciekłeś. Czkawka: Miałem jakieś inne wyjście? Astrid: Mogłeś się postawić. Czkawka: Łatwo ci mówić bo ty nigdy nie byłaś w takiej sytuacji. Astrid: Nie tylko ty kupujesz swoim czas. O nie, biegną w pułapkę. Ale kto to zaplanował przecież wikingowie nie są tacy sprytni oprócz... Czkawka: Wiedziałeś, że wrócę żeby uwolnić przyjaciela. Astrid: Wiedziałam, nie wiedziałam. Co za różnica? Ważne, że złapałam ciebie. Po tych słowach zza murów wyszła piątka uzbrojonych po zęby wikingów. Czkawka: Dlaczego zawsze wszystko idzie nie po mojej myśli? Astrid: Brać go! Złapali by mnie gdyby nie pomoc moich przyjaciół oraz Szczerbatka. Gdy już się na mnie rzucali Kai i jego smok Feomathar złapali mnie. Czkawka: Dzięki Kai. A ty Feomathar masz u mnie wielki kosz ryb. Kai: Nie ma za co. Lloyd: Musimy lecieć zanim Valka nas zabije. Resztę drogi przebyliśmy w ciszy. Gdy dolecieliśmy do wielkiej góry lodowej poczułem, że wróciłem do domu. Właśnie wlatywaliśmy do sanktuarium, gdy zza wielkiego sopla lodu wyleciała moja mama. Valka: Gdzie wyście byli tyle czasu? Czkawka: Mamo byliśmy na Berk. Valka: Po co? Czkawka: Uwalnialiśmy złapane smoki i przy okazji Kaia, który dał się złapać kiedy nas zauważono. Valka: Długo wam to zajęło. Lloyd: Bo obmyślaliśmy jeszcze plan odbicia. Valka: Grunt, że jesteście cali i zdrowi. Uf...myślałem, że gorzej oberwiemy. Valka: Jednak kara was nie ominie. A mogło być tak pięknie. Czkawka: Można wiedzieć jaka to kara? Valka: Przez miesiąc sprzątacie smocze sanktuarium, z wiecie czego. Cole, Zane: Mniej okrutnej kary nie możemy dostać? Valka: Nie. No gorzej po prostu być nie mogło. Dobra, wytrzymam to jakoś, ale nie wiem jak inni to zniosą. Na Berk dostawałem gorsze kary. Pora iść do domu. Gdy już doszedłem do skromnej jaskini mojej i mojej mamy poszedłem w stronę swojego ukochanego łóżka w moim ukochanym pokoju. Byłem tak zmęczony, że poszedłem spać bez kolacji. Tylko położyłem się i od razu zasnąłem. Obudziłem się następnego dnia bardzo wcześnie za sprawą mojego kochanego smoka szczerbatka, który bardzo chciał polatać, a jak tu odmówić smokowi, który do tego zrobił oczy zbitego kundla? Odpowiedź: nie da się. Więc nie miałem wyboru i musiałem wstać, ubrać się i zjeść śniadanie. Gdy się ubierałem, uświadomiłem sobie iż dzisiaj jest najbardziej znienawidzony przeze mnie dzień, moje urodziny. Właśnie wchodziłem do pomieszczenia kuchennego, gdy dopadła mnie moja mama. Valka: No Czkawka, wszystkiego najlepszego w dniu urodzin. Czkawka: Dzięki. Valka: Trzymaj, może ci się przyda. Od mojej mamy dostałem chyba z pięć prezentów, z czego dwa dla szczerbatka. Dostałem: Chełm do latania (wiecie, ten z JWS2), bo ostatnio narzekałem, że wiatr za bardzo wieje mi w twarz. Siodło do latania na szczerbatku. Proteza ogona dla mordki. Czarna tak jag jego skóra, dzięki czemu nie było widać, że ogon jest sztuczny. Notes Bardzo pożyteczny sztylet podręczny. Czkawka: Wow, skąd wzięłaś skórę na protezę ogona? Valka: Kiedyś, kiedy byłam u Drago zobaczyłam, że leżała sobie więc ją wzięłam. Miałam nadzieję, że się przyda i miałam racje. Chłopaki mi pomogli z konstrukcją i tak oto powstała ta proteza. Czkawka: Z hełmem też ci pomogli? Valka: Tak. Czkawka: Dzięki.-mówiąc to przytuliłem się do niej. Super dostałem hełm, teraz tylko muszę wymyśleć jakiś strój żeby nie wyglądać głupio, ale już wiem skąd wziąć materiały od tego potrzebne. Postanowiłem pójść zwrócić się o pomoc do moich przyjaciół. Gdy już ich znalazłem, postanowiłem walić prosto z mostu. Czkawka: Kai, Jay, Cole, Zane, Lloyd muszę was prosić o pomoc. Lloyd: Jaką? Czkawka: Dostałem hełm, ale muszę zrobić do niego strój i wiem skąd wziąć materiały, ale to nie będzie łatwa wyprawa. Cole: Jasne pomożemy ci i wszystkiego najlepszego z okazji urodzin ci życzymy. Czkawka: Dzięki, widzimy się za pół godziny w tym miejscu. Jay: OK. Postanowiłem także zwrócić się o pomoc mojej mamy. Długo jej nie szukałem. Czkawka: Mamo, lecę z chłopakami na Berk po materiały do kombinezonu. Valka: Chyba nie myślisz, że puszczę was samych? Czkawka: Nawet o tym nie pomyślałem, dlatego do ciebie przyszedłem. Valka: Dobra, pomogę was osłaniać. Tylko gdzie się zatrzymamy? Czkawka: Dwa słowa: krucze urwisko. Valka: Dobra. Po skończonej rozmowie poszedłem się przyszykować do wyprawy, która mogła trwać bardzo długo. Gdy czas minął i stawiliśmy się na miejscu, wsiedliśmy na swoje smoki, a ja i moja mama założyliśmy swoje maski. Lloyd: Wark, tylko bez szalonych lotów. Czkawka: szczerbatku, ciebie też to tyczy. Wystartowaliśmy. Przez całą drogę rozmawialiśmy o różnych rzeczach. Gdy dolecieliśmy do Berk ujrzeliśmy tam straszny widok. Wyspa została napadnięta przez berserków. Musieliśmy wkroczyć do bitwy, gdyż wandale ostro przegrywali. Wzbiłem się wysoko w powietrze by po chwili ruszyć ku ziemi z szaloną prędkością. Zaatakowaliśmy tak szybko, że berserkowie nie wiedzieli co się dzieje i dlaczego przegrywają, wandale zresztą też. Po skończonej bitwie wróg uciekł na jednym z niewielu ocalałych statków. Stoik: Wygraliśmy! Po chwili cała nasza siódemka wylądowała na placu głównym. Stoik: A wy to...no nie, to znowu wy? Zane: Tak, coś nie pasuje. Lloyd: Gdyby nie my, to byście przegrali i to z kretesem. Stoik: I dlatego was nie zamknę w lochu. Valka: I tak byś tego nie zrobił. Stoik: Skąd możesz to wiedzieć? Valka: Nie twój interes. Stoik: A co was tu sprowadza? Czkawka: Potrzebuję materiałów na mój kombinezon. Z wielu wysp to was spotkał ten zaszczyt. Stoik: Oczywiście, damy je wam w nagrodę za pomoc w wygraniu bitwy. Pyskacz, zaprowadź gości do kuźni. Pyskacz: Się robi. Czkawka: Mamo, co robimy? Valka: Na razie się nie ujawniamy i nie wzbudzamy podejrzeń. Czkawka: A jeśli już coś podejrzewają, w końcu przyleciałaś na smoku, który szesnaście lat temu porwał cię z Berk. Valka: Spokojnie. Pyskacz: No, już jesteśmy. Gdy weszliśmy do środka poczułem jak dawno mnie w tej kuźni nie było i jak wiele wspomnień tu zostawiłem. Ale wspomnienia musiałem zostawić na później ponieważ teraz musiałem znaleźć materiały na mój strój do latania. Po piętnastu minutach szukania znalazłem odpowiednią ilość skóry na pancerz. Mogłem wziąć się do pracy, ale nie miałem dużo czasu na to. Musiałem się dowiedzieć przez co jest tu tak ponuro. Czkawka: Pyskacz, czemu jest tu tak ponuro? Pyskacz: Ponieważ niedawno uciekł syn wodza Berk. Był wyśmiewany przez wszystkich, a jego ojciec się go wstydził. Lecz gdy go stracił uświadomił sobie jak bardzo był on dla niego ważny. Ten chłopak nazywał się Czkawka, a uciekł na nocnej furii takiej jak twoja, tylko jego nie miała ogona. Czyli nikt nie świętował mojej ucieczki? dziwne. Ale jeszcze dziwniejsze jest to, że ojciec za mną tęskni. Pyskacz: A można wiedzieć jak masz na imię? Czkawka: Wystarczy, że będziesz do mnie mówił smoczy jeźdźcu. Pyskacz: No dobra. Muszę odwiedzić mojego ojca i poprosić o nocleg nasz i naszych smoków. Aż mnie ciarki przeszły na samą myśl o tym, że będę musiał rozmawiać z osobą, która wsadziła mnie do lochów. MNIE swojego syna. Dobra, było minęło może kiedyś mu to wybaczę. Czkawka: Wiesz gdzie mogę znaleźć wodza? Pyskacz: Pewnie kręci się gdzieś po wiosce. Czkawka: Dzięki. Wyszedłem z kuźni. Stoika znalazłem na placu głównym. Dziwnie wyglądał. Czkawka: Czy coś się stało? Stoik: Nie, tylko te smoki wyglądają znajomo. Czkawka: Tę nocną furie znalazłem kiedyś w lesie. Możliwe, że kiedyś się na niego natknąłeś. Stoik: Rzecz w tym, że mój syn uciekł na nocnej furii, takiej jak ta tyle, że ogon ma inny. A moją żonę porwał smok dokładnie jak ten obok. Duży, pomarańczowy, dwie pary skrzydeł. Czkawka: Wszystko jest możliwe. Chciałem się zapytać o nocleg na wyspie. Stoik: Oczywiście. Czkawka: Dziękuje. Stoik: Niema za co. No to nocleg załatwiony. Teraz tylko odnaleźć chłopaków, smoki i moją mame. Może by tak ujawnić się i powiedzieć kim naprawdę jestem. Najpierw pójdę nad krucze urwisko. Gdy doszedłem zastałem tam już kogoś. Blondwłosą dziewczynę, która nad czymś myślała. Dopiero po chwili zorientowałem się, że to Astrid. Z daleka jej nie poznałem. Postanowiłem przejść obok, ale nie mogłem bo coś mi kazało się zapytać co się stało. Ech...głupi ja, pewnie zaraz pożałuje swojej decyzji. Czkawka: Coś się stało, że nad czymś tak myślisz? Astrid: Myślę nad pewną osobą, która była traktowana jak ostatni śmieć. Wszyscy go gnębili, nawet ja, aż pewnego dnia po prostu uciekł. Nazywał się Czkawka. Dziwne, że Astrid za mną chyba tęskni. Czkawka: Wiesz sam bym uciekł gdyby mnie tak traktowali. Astrid: A teraz żałuję swojego postępowania i gdybym tylko mogła cofnęła bym czas, żeby to wszystko się nie stało. Czkawka: Dzień wczorajszy upłynął, a jutrzejszy nie nadszedł, Jest tylko dzień dzisiejszy. Żyj tym co teraz, nie tym co było lub będzie. Astrid: Wiesz, przypominasz mi go trochę. Masz podobny głos, taki sam kolor oczu. No to wtopa, jeśli odkryje, że to ja to pomnie. A udowodniła już, że jest sprytniejsza niż reszta wikingów z Berk. Czkawka: Wydaje ci się. Astrid: Na pewno. Przede mną się nie ukryjesz Czkawka. Wiem, że to ty. Po co te wszystkie przebieranki? Czkawka: Tak to ja, ale teraz obiecaj, że nikomu nie zdradzisz mojej tożsamości. Astrid: Obiecuję. Nie wiedziałem, że całej rozmowie od początku przysłuchuje się moja mama, Szczerbatek i Chmuroskok. Resztę dodam jutro. Astrid: To powiesz dlaczego uciekłeś? Czkawka: Już ci chyba mówiłem. Astrid: Mówiłeś, ale powiedz jeszcze raz. Czkawka: A co cie to tak bardzo obchodzi? Astrid: Dużo. Czkawka: Dobrze...uciekłem ponieważ traktowaliście mnie jak traktowaliście, miałem wszystkiego dosyć i po prostu źle się tu czułem. Astrid: I tylko dlatego? Czkawka: Co ma znaczyć to dlatego? Astrid: To, że mogłeś się postawić. Czkawka: Miałem się postawić smarkowi, który najchętniej zabiłby mnie, waszej bandzie, wiosce i ojcu. Astrid: Jak to naszej bandzie? Czkawka: Tak waszej, bo wy też mnie upokarzaliście. Całe moje życie marzyłem żeby się stąd wyrwać. Astrid: Wiesz, że cała wioska żałuje swojego postępowania wobec ciebie. Nawet twój ojciec. Czkawka: To już nie moja sprawa. Astrid: Dobrze. Wiem, że ci to mówiłam, ale przepraszam za wszystko. Czkawka: Ech...dobra, było minęło. Astrid: Czyli wybaczasz mi? Czkawka: Tak. Musze już spadać. Astrid: Pa. Po skończeniu naszej rozmowy wróciłem do wioski. Przeszedłem może z metr i zdziwiłem się gdy zobaczyłem szczerbatka, a jeszcze bardziej gdy zobaczyłem mame i chmuroskoka. Czkawka: Mamo co ty tu robisz? Widziałem małe zakłopotanie na jej twarzy więc domyśliłem się, że słyszała całą moją rozmowę z Astrid. Czkawka: Powiedz, że nie słyszałaś mojej rozmowy? Valka: Niestety, ale słyszałam i muszę się zapytać co to za dziewczyna? Czkawka: Czy ty mnie śledziłaś? Valka: No może Byłem zdenerwowany całą tą sytuacją tak, że wydarłem się na całą wyspę. Czkawka: Mam dość, wracam do domu. Valka: Czkawka... Czkawka: Nie mamo, daj mi na razie spokój. Valka: Dobrze, a można wiedzieć gdzie lecisz? Czkawka: Przed siebie. Gdy to powiedziałem, wskoczyłem na szczerbatka, a ten wybił się w górę. Nie miałem pomysłu gdzie lecieć, a po chwili zorientowałem się, że nie wziąłem materiałów. Szybko zawróciłem mordke i polecieliśmy do kuźni pyskacza. Gdy dolecieliśmy, zeskoczyłem ze smoka na plac główny z wysokości około czterech metrów. Szybko pobiegłem do kuźni, wziąłem materiały, ale zaczepiła mnie Astrid. Ludzie czego ona za mną łazi. Astrid: Gdzie ci się tak spieszy? Czkawka: Jak najdalej od matki. Astrid: Przecież możesz tu zostać, a twoja mama poleci z twoimi kumplami. Czkawka: Jeśli mam zostać to tylko z Zanem, Lloydem, Colem, Kaiem i Jayem. Astrid: No dobrze. Czkawka: Tylko gdzie zostaniemy? Astrid: Żaden problem. Chodź do Stoika. Zgodziłem się bez wahania żeby pójść do mojego ojca. Znaleźliśmy go w porcie. Astrid: Wodzu, smoczy jeździec chciałby zostać na dłużej. Mógłby? Stoik: Oczywiście. Czkawka: Zostanie tu jeszcze piątka moich przyjaciół. Stoik: A gdzie będą spać? Astrid: Żaden problem C...smoczy jeździec może zostać u mnie, wraz ze swoim jednym przyjacielem, a reszta może spać u wodza. Stoik: Dobry pomysł. Właśnie przylecieli moi znajomi. Czkawka: Chłopaki zostajemy. Lloyd: Tylko powiad... Czkawka: Nie ma mowy. Zane: Ale... Czkawka: Nie. Stoik: A o czym rozmawiacie? Czkawka: O niczym ważnym. I na tym skończyła się rozmowa. Astrid nas oprowadzała po wiosce...znaczy mnie nie, ale moich kumpli owszem. Właśnie byliśmy na arenie. Astrid: A tu jest nasza arena, gdzie zabijamy smoki. Jay: Co robicie, bo niedosłyszałem. Astrid: Zabijamy smoki. Czkawka: Według naszych doniesień tu ginie najwięcej smoków. Musimy temu jakoś zapobiec. Lloyd: Jak chcesz to zrobić skoro nawet smoczego jeźdźca nie posłuchają. Astrid: Smoczego jeźdźca nie, ale znam jedną taką osobe. Czkawka: Nie zgadzam się na to. Astrid: Ale czkawka tylko ty tu wytresowałeś smoka na tej wyspie. Cole: Czkawka, to twoja decyzja. Bez względu na to co zrobisz, my i tak ci pomożemy. W tym momencie przyleciała moja mama. Przyznam, że nie spodziewałem się jej tutaj. Valka: Sądzę, że już czas najwyższy na to. Astrid: Widzisz, nawet twoja mama przyznaje mi rację. Czkawka: Dobrze, ale jeszcze nie teraz. Nie jestem jeszcze gotowy na powiedzenie wszystkim, że wróciłem po tylu miesiącach do domu. Astrid: Pora iść spać, kogo zabierasz. Czkawka: Lloyd idziesz z nami. Lloyd: Dobra. Valka: Do zobaczenia. Czkawka, jeśli masz jakiś plan dotyczący spacyfikowania Berk to wiesz gdzie mnie szukać. Czkawka: Tak. Po chwili moja mama odleciała na chmuroskoku. Postanowiliśmy iść do domów. Gdy doszliśmy musiałem się oto zapytać. Czkawka: Astrid, dlaczego tak bardzo chciałaś żebym zamieszkał u ciebie? Równie dobrze mógłbym mieszkać u ojca. Astrid: W końcu trzeba jakoś nadrobić ten cały czas. I przyznaj, że sam nie chciałbyś mieszkać przez ten czas u ojca. Czkawka: No masz rację, nie chciał bym. Astrid: No widzisz. No doszliśmy, teraz pokażę wam wasze pokoje. Ups, mam tylko jeden pokój gościnny i salon. Czkawka: Lloyd ty weź pokój gościnny. Lloyd: Dobra. Po całym dniu szybko zasnąłem. Śnił mi się straszny koszmar. '''''Szedłem lasem, kiedy usłyszałem róg, który oznaczał atak. Najgorsze było to, że nie było przy mnie szczerbatka. Strasznnie się o niego bałem. Gdy doszedłem do wioski ujrzałem straszny widok. Wszędzie dookoła trupy, domy całe spalone. Kiedy podszedłem pod dom Astrid ujrzałem Lloyda i Cola, którzy już nie żyli. Zane leżał niedaleko obok Kaia, którzy także nieżyli. Jednak najbardziej wstrząsnęło mną znalezienie zwłok mojej mamy oraz Astrid. Nagle dostałem strzałą w serce i w krótce potem umarłem. Obudziłem się z krzykiem, budząc przy tym Lloyda i Astrid. Od razu zbiegli na dół nie wiedząc co się dzieje. Dopiero gdy zobaczyli mnie podbiegli do łóżka na którym spałem. Pierwszy odezwał się Lloyd. Lloyd: Co się stało? Czkawka: Nic, po prostu miałem zwykły koszmar. Astrid: Na pewno zwykły. Czkawka przecież ty jesteś cały mokry. Po chwili przyłożyła mi dłoń do czoła, ale gwałtownie ją odsunęła. Astrid: Masz gorączkę. Idę po Gothi. Czkawka: Nic mi nie jest. Lloyd: Nie dyskutuj, bo nie będę cie bronił jak ci się oberwie. Czkawka: Ale z ciebie przyjaciel. Przypomnij mi to jak będziemy cie kiedyś odbijać od Drago bo wiecznie nie będziesz miał tyle szczęścia i nie będziesz cały czas niezauważany. Lloyd: Jak Drago mnie dorwie to nie będzie co odbijać. Po chwili obaj tarzaliśmy się ze śmiechu. Jednak nic co dobre nie trwa wiecznie. Astrid: To wy się śmiejcie, a ja pójdę po Gothi. Czkawka: Skoro musisz. Tylko, że jest problem, potrzeba będzie do odczytania tych jej bazgrołów potrzebny jest Pyskacz. Astrid: Tego nie przemyślałam. Lloyd: Może ja cos zdziałam. Astrid, Czkawka: Można spróbować. Chwilę później Astrid wyszła z domu, a my zostaliśmy sami więc pogadaliśmy sobie jak przyjaciele. Astrid wróci co najmniej około godziny gdyż trudno się dostać do staruszki, która mieszka w najwyżej położonym miejscu na Berk. Lloyd: Co tam? Czkawka: Serio się pytasz, łeb mnie boli. Lloyd: A co to był za koszmar? Czkawka: Szedłem lasem gdy zatrąbiono w róg oznaczający atak wroga. Przestraszyłem się bo nie było przy mnie szczerbatka więc ruszyłem ile sił w nogach do wioski. Gdy przybiegłem do wioski było już za późno, wszyscy już nie żyli, wszystkie domy były spalone. Gdy przyszedłem pod ten dom zobaczyłem wasze ciała, kawałek dalej był widok, który zmroził mi krew. Leżały tam moja mama i Astrid. Chwile potem dostałem strzałą w serce i się obudziłem. Lloyd: Dziwne, bo kiedyś jeszcze przed moją ucieczką miałem ten sam sen tylko, że z innymi detalami. Też szedłem lasem i gdy zatrąbiono w róg ostrzegawczy popędziłem do mojej wioski. Kiedy tam dobiegłem nie było żywej duszy. Wszyscy leżeli na ziemi bez życia. A kiedy przyszedłem pod mój dom cała moja rodzina był wymordowana. Wszyscy: matka, ojciec, brat i siostra. Perę miesięcy później mój sen się spełnił i wyspę zaatakował Drago, a zaatakował po to żeby zdobyć smoki. Od tego czasu szukam go i gdy go znajdę zabije. Czkawka: Myślisz, że Berk jest zagrożone? Lloyd: Myślę, że tak. Czkawka: Nie dobrze. Trzeba zwołać naradę, mają być wszyscy. Wódz, mama, wy i mieszkańcy. Wyspę trzeba obronić za wszelką cenę, nawet jeśli przepłacę to życiem. Lloyd: Nie wiedziałem, że tak bardzo zależy ci na Berk. Czkawka: Mieszkańcy traktowali mnie jak traktowali, ale Berk to wciąż mój dom i będę go bronił aż do mojej śmierci, a nawet wtedy nie dam żyć Drago. Lloyd: Co chcesz zrobić? Czkawka: Przede wszystkim zwołać naradę, potem ufortyfikować wyspę, a na końcu uzbroić mieszkańców w największą broń. Lloyd: Co to za broń. Czkawka: Latasz na niej. Lloyd: Przecież nie są gotowi. Czkawka: To ich przygotujemy. i jeszcze jedno, nie mów tego Astrid. Lloyd: Dobrze. W tej chwili do domu weszła Astrid z niską staruszką o siwych włosach. Astrid: Przyprowadziłam wam Gothi. Spokojnie o wszystkim ją uprzedziłam. Staruszka od razu przeszła do badania. Długo jej to nie zajęło bo już po chwili skończyła swoje diagnozowanie i coś nabazgrała. Czkawka: Lloyd, możesz? Nic nie odpowiedział tylko wziął się za odczytywanie. Lloyd: Musicie iść po Pyskacza ja nic nie rozumiem. Astrid: Czkawka załóż hełm. Zastosowałem się do jej poleceń i założyłem hełm, a Lloyd poszedł po pyskacza. Po krótkiej chwili zjawili się, a pyskaczowi o mało oczy z orbit nie wyskoczyły gdy hełm spadł mi z głowy. Mało co nie wybuchnąłem śmiechem podobnie jak inni gdy zobaczyliśmy minę pyskacza. Po prostu bezcenne. Czkawka: No co, zielony jestem? Pyskacz: Czkawka? Czkawka: Kto? Ja? Pyskacz: Ty. Czkawka: No ja. Pyskacz: Nareszcie wróciłeś, nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo tęskniliśmy za tobą. Czkawka: Nawet trudno mi to sobie wyobrazić, tylko mam prośbę, nie mów nic ojcu do jutra. A teraz jeśli możesz to odczytaj bazgroły Gothi. Pyskacz: Oczywiście. Gothi pisze, że masz...jaka w kapeluszu? AUU! Dostał od staruszki laską po głowie. Pyskacz: Aaa...masz zwykła grypę. Pisze też żebyś dużo leżał i odpoczywał. Ktoś musi ci też co godzinę wymieniać kompres. Astrid: Ja mogę. Czkawka: To problem z głowy. Wszyscy wyszli, zostali tylko Lloyd i Astrid. Czkawka: To co robimy? Lloyd: Ty leżysz. Czkawka: Nie. Astrid: Tak bo porachuję ci kości. Czkawka: Ale jutro i tak wychodzę. Astrid: Po moim trupie. Lloyd: Da się załatwić, Po tym wszyscy zaczęliśmy się śmiać. Długo zajęło nam dojście do siebie. Postanowiliśmy, że całą noc przegadamy. Czkawka: A jak się domyśliłaś, że przylecimy po Kaia? przecież mogliśmy go zostawić samemu sobie. Astrid: Domyśliłam się, że przylecicie więc zastawiłam pułapkę. Ale nie chciałam was załapać tylko ciebie Czkawka. Czkawka: Mnie. Po co? Astrid: Chciałam żebyś wrócił. Brakowało cię nam. Czkawka: Nie mieliście swojego popychadła więc chcieliście żebym wrócił i wszystko było po staremu, czyli znów byście mną pomiatali. Lloyd: Czkawka uspokój się. Astrid: Czkawka wiem, że źle cię traktowaliśmy, ale nie możesz wiecznie do tego wracać. Czkawka: Dobrze skończmy temat i idźmy spać. Położyłem się i zasnąłem. Resztę dodam później. OD AUTORA: JĘŚLI PRZECZYTAŁEŚ, SKOMENTUJ Obudziłem się dnia następnego, poprzez szczerbatka. Tylko jak on tu wszedł, skoro zostawiłem go na dworze bo w domu zrobiłby za wielki bałagan. Dałem mu pare ryb. Usmażyłem sobie i reszcie po dwie ryby. Gdy zeszli na dół i zobaczyli, że już wstałem mimo mojej choroby zasypali mnie gradem pytań. Lloyd: Czkawka, miałeś leżeć w łóżku. Czkawka: Wiem, ale nie mogłem usiedzieć w miejscu. Nie moja wina, że musze być ciągle w ruchu bo z nudów umrę. Astrid: Słyszałam, że naradę chcesz zrobić. Z jakiego powodu? Czkawka: Z powodu snu. Astrid: I tylko dlatego? Czkawka: Dowiesz się tego na naradzie, będzie cała wioska. Lloyd: Czkawka, chodź po chłopaków i lecimy po twoja mamę. Astrid: Mogę lecieć z wami? Czkawka: Zależy czy lubisz zawrotne prędkości. Lloyd: To za pół godziny w kruczym urwisku. Po tych słowach wyszedł bez śniadania, ale to u niego typowe. Zawsze gdy ma coś zrobić skupia się na tym w stu procentach. Nic więcej, nic mniej. Astrid: Co robiłeś gdy cię nie było w wiosce? Czkawka: Ścigałem się głównie. Astrid: Widzę, że zrobiłeś śniadanie. Czkawka: Tak. Podczas śniadanie nie odzywaliśmy się do siebie. W końcu nadszedł czas żeby iść nad krucze urwisko. Czkawka: Szczerbatek! Po chwili czarny jak noc gad zjawił się obok mnie. To teraz możemy iść. Gdy doszliśmy byli tylko Lloyd i Zane. Dopiero po chwili zjawili się Kai, Jay i Cole. Kai jak zwykle zadziorny. Kai: A ona czego tu? Czkawka: Wiem, że próbowała nas wsadzić w pułapkę, ale co było to było. Dobra plan jest taki: Lecimy po moją mame, wracamy do wioski, zwołujemy naradę, przekonujemy wioskę do smoków i uczymy na nich latać. Jakieś pytania? Nie? To lecimy. Astrid wskakuj na szczerbatka. Po chwili wzbiliśmy się w powietrze. Kai na Feomatharze wyprawiali podniebne akrobacje, ja natomiast leciałem spokojnie gdyż leciałem z pasażerem. Czułem jak Astrid drżała, co mogło oznaczać albo, że się boi albo, że jej zimno. Czkawka: Boisz się? Astrid: Ja? Skądże. Czkawka: Przecież widzę. Astrid: Nie umiem kłamać. Czkawka: Ano. Właśnie na horyzoncie pojawiła się wielka góra lodowa. Wszyscy przyspieszyliśmy i po pięciu minutach byliśmy już w smoczym sanktuarium. Na twarzy Astrid zagościł zachwyt. Widać było, że nigdy nie była w podobnym miejscu. Czkawka: Witaj w smoczym sanktuarium. Astrid: Cudowne. Jay: Miejsce, w którym wszystkie smoki i wszyscy ludzie znajdą bezpieczne miejsce pod okiem Alphy. Czkawka: Idziemy! Ruszyliśmy. Mojej mamy szukaliśmy dość długo. Znaleźliśmy ją po dwóch godzinach w jednej z wielu grot w sanktuarium. Badała jakiegoś rannego smoka. Gdy na nas spojrzała zdziwiła się na widok Astrid. Czkawka: Mamo potrzebujemy cię. Valka: W jakiej sprawie? Lloyd: Czkawka chce zwołać naradę bo Berk może być zagrożone. Astrid: Jak to zagrożone? Czkawka: Maiłem sen, dość dziwny. W, którym Berk zostało najechane, prawdopodobnie przez Drago. Lloyd przed ucieczką miał podobny i spełnił się po kilku miesiącach więc czasu na przygotowania jest niewiele i dlatego zwołuję naradę. Nie możemy ignorować takiego sygnału bo jeśli Drago cos planuje, a planuje na pewno to musimy być na to gotowi. Astrid: A dlaczego nie powiedziałeś mi? Lloyd: Niechciał cię martwić. Valka: Dobrze ruszamy, czasu może być niewiele. Gdy byliśmy w połowie drogi Astrid zaczepił niebiesko-żółty Śmiertnik Zębacz. Widać, że nie wiedziała co robić, ale nie dziwię się jej. Też nie wiedziałbym co zrobić kiedy przyczepił by się do mnie smok, a nie miałem z nimi styczności bo wychowywałem się na wyspie, która je tępi. Czkawka: Spokojnie, chyba cię polubiła. Astrid: Jak to polubiła? Valka: Bo to smoczyca. Czkawka: Chciałabyś mieć smoka? Astrid: Tak. Czkawka: Myślę, że ten by się nadał. Dobrze, teraz słuchaj co mówię bo powtarzać nie będę, a jeden fałszywy ruch i może być źle. Podjedź do smoka, ale powoli, wyciągnij rękę, spuść głowe. Wykonała wszystkie moje polecenia bez wahania. Po chwili niepewności smok dał się dotknąć. Valka: Widze, że ci się udało. Astrid: Najwyraźniej. Lloyd: Zostaje kwestia imienia jakie jej nadasz. Astrid: Nie wiem może...Wichura. Jay: Jesteś pewna? Astrid: Tak. Jutro coś dodam. Kiedy mieliśmy wylatywać z wyspy, olśniło mnie. przecież Astrid nie umie latać na smoku. Czkawka: Astrid, przecież nie umiesz latać na smoku. Astrid: Dam radę. Czkawka: Na wyspie mam zapasowe siodło, zaraz je przyniosę. I poleciałem do swojego starego pokoju. Już pewnie tu nie zajrzę, chociaż. Dobra trzeba znaleźć to siodło. O, mam. Leżało sobie pod moim łóżkiem. No to teraz mogę wrócić. Kiedy wróciłem dałem siodło Astrid, ona je założyła i mogliśmy odlatywać. Ja leciałem przodem, a Lloyd tuż obok mnie. Czkawka: A co jeśli ten sen to fałszywy alarm? Lloyd: Tego nie wiem. Ale nie możemy ignorować tego sygnału. Jay: J tam by, się tym nie przejmował. Czkawka: Przecież znacie Drago i wiecie, że prędzej czy później i tak zaatakuje. A im bardziej będziemy przygotowani tym lepiej. Lloyd: Czkawka dobrze mówi. Moja wyspa nie była gotowa i poniosła klęskę. Może Berk obronimy, ale potrzeba do tego smoków. Zane: Zagrożenie jest realne i dopóki się go nie pozbędziemy to żadna wyspa nie będzie bezpieczna. Valka: Pamiętajcie, że Drago zawsze dostaje to czego chce. A chce smoków. Astrid: To jak obronimy Berk? Czkawka: Proste. Smokami. Po tej rozmowie poleciałem przodem. Po jakiejś godzinie dolecieliśmy do Berk. W samą porę bo był atak smoków. To idealna pora, aby pokazać, że smoki to nie są złe stworzenia. Jednak trzeba cos z tymi atakami zrobić. Czkawka: Szczerbatek, przegoń smoki z tej wyspy. Lloyd, Wark wy to samo, Jay i Kai lecicie na smokach do mieszkańców i nie dajecie zabić żadnego smoka. Jasne? Jay, Kai: Tak. Czkawka: Mamo ty zaprowadzisz smoki na smoczą wyspę i wybadasz przez co atakują. Astrid: A ja co mam robić? Czkawka: Ty lecisz ze mną i Lloydem. Musimy pokazać, że ze smokami da się żyć. Astrid: Jasne. Czkawka: Trzymać się planów, za pół godziny w twierdzy na zebraniu. Ruszyliśmy. Nasza trójka poleciała nad wioskę i zaczęliśmy uwalniać smoki. Ludzie patrzyli w niebo i nie wiedzieli co się dzieje. Dopiero po chwili zobaczyli trzy smoki. Zaczęli do nas strzelać. Ja i Astrid ominęliśmy wszystkie sieci, niestety Lloyd nie miał tego szczęścia bo Wark dostał w skrzydło i spadali z zawrotną prędkością. Czkawka: Lloyd, trzymaj się już pędzę. W ostatniej chwili złapaliśmy ich. Szczerbatek odstawił ich na ziemię i polecieliśmy dalej. Gdy wikingowie zobaczyli nocną furię przerazili się, gdyż wiedzieli do kogo ona należy, ale też zdziwili się kiedy ujrzeli Astrid na śmiertniku. Leciałem na tyle nisko żeby zobaczyć co się dzieje w wiosce. Zobaczyłem jak trzech wikingów walczy z zębirogiem. Włączyłem się do walki żeby mu pomóc a Astrid obserwowała wszystko z góry. Po chwili zębiróg był bezpieczny, a znów wzbiłem się ponad chmury by zlecieć z zwrotna prędkością i zniszczyć katapulty. Po zniszczeniu machin obrońców smoki uciekły z wyspy. Bitwa się skończyła i wszyscy wylądowaliśmy na placu głównym. Od razu podbiegł do nas Stoik. Stoik: CO WY SOBIE WYOBRAŻACIE?! Czkawka: Ratowaliśmy smoki. Stoik: Po co. Przecież to krwiożercze bestie. Lloyd: A czy nasze smoki nie udowodniły, że można z nimi rzyć w zgodzie? Czkawka: Lloyd, co się stało z twoim smokiem? Lloyd: Prawdopodobnie ma złamane skrzydło. Czkawka: Niedobrze. Stoiku chciałbym zwołać naradę w twierdzy żeby coś omówić i ogłosić. Stoik: Oczywiście. Po tych słowach weszliśmy do twierdzy. Zajęliśmy wskazane nam miejsca i czekaliśmy na resztę. Po pięciu minutach przyleciała moja mama. Czkawka: Mamo, wiesz czemu smoki atakują Berk? Valka: Wiem. To przez smoka, ale niebylejakiego. Przez Czerwoną śmierć. Czkawka: Trzeba będzie tam polecieć. Ale to po naradzie. Chwilę później wódz zebrał całą wioskę i rozpoczął zebranie. Czkawka: Mogę już zaczynać? Stoik: Tak, proszę. Czkawka: Drodzy mieszkańcy Berk, pewnie zastanawiacie się po co was tu zebrałem. Otóż mam dwie wiadomości, Jedną dobrą, a drugą złą- po sali było słychać rozchodzące się szepty ludzi- Może zacznę od tej dobrej. Szesnaście lat temu, z tej wyspy została porwana pewna osoba. Porwał ją smok. Ta osoba jest tutaj.- w tej chwili z cienia wyszła Valka, Stoik mało co zawału nie dostał- Ale to nie koniec, parę miesięcy temu uciekł z wyspy pewien chłopak. On także tu jest- w tej chwili zdjąłem z głowy hełm, a wszyscy pobladli gdy stanąłem obok mojej mamy. Stoik od razu podbiegł do nas i mocno przytulił. Było to w nie jego stylu. Stoik: Świętujemy odnalezienie mojej zaginionej rodziny. Czkawka: To nie koniec i raczej sądzę, że to nie jest odpowiednia chwila na świętowanie. Nad wyspą czyhają chmury zagłady. Niebezpieczny człowiek będzie próbował podbić Berk. To nie będzie Dagur czy Albrecht. Ta osoba jest jeszcze groźniejsza. Drago Krwawdoń zamierza podbić Berk za pomocą czegoś groźnego. Nie wiemy co to jest, ale się dowiemy. Lloyd to będzie twoje zadanie. Dowiesz się co planuje Drago. Po skończeniu zabrania zwróciłem się do mojego ojca. Czkawka: Tato zbierz wszystkich w porcie i obierzcie kurs na smoczą wyspę przez piekielny przesmyk. Zlikwidujemy to co karze smokom atakować Berk. Stoik: Oczywiście. I poszliśmy do portu. W drodze do miejsca spotkania zacząłem rozmawiać z Astrid. Czkawka: Wiesz, że to będzie bardzo groźne. Astrid: Tak. Czkawka: Więc będziesz robiła to co ci karze. Jeśli powiem zabierz reszte i uciekaj to zrobisz to. Jeśli będziesz miała mnie zostawić i ukryć się, ukryjesz się. Astrid: Myślisz, że zostawię cie samego? Czkawka: Tak. Astrid: To się grubo mylisz. Właśnie doszliśmy do miejsca odlotu. Lloyd: Czkawka, ja nie polecę. Czkawka: Dlatego popłyniesz. Jay: Co mamy robić? Czkawka: Polecicie za statkami, a ja polecę na wyspę i postaram się wykurzyć smoki z leża. Gdy dopłyniecie to wybawicie Czerwoną Śmierć z ukrycia i na smokach ją czymś zajmiecie. Ja w tym czasie ruszę z ofensywą. Zrozumieliście? Astrid: Czkawka, wiesz, że to niebezpieczne i możesz zginąć. Czkawka: Nie mam wyboru, a nie będę nikogo innego narażał. Wsiadłem na szczerbatka i poleciałem. Leciałem z godzinę gdy ujrzałem zarys smoczej wyspy. Po pół godzinie gdy doleciałem ujrzałem za sobą armadę statków, a nad siódemkę smoków. Wiedziałem, że to nasi więc przystąpiłem do swojej części planu. Wzbiłem się na szczerbatku w górę i zleciałem z szybkością jakiej jeszcze nigdy nie osiągnąłem. Gdy zniżyliśmy lot, szczerbatek zaryczał, a wszystkie smoki wyleciały. Została tylko Czerwona Śmierć. Gdy przyleciała reszta naszej podniebnej eskadry zaczęli walić w skały wulkanu. Ludzie z Berk wystrzeliwali głazy. Po chwili ze środka wyszło coś ogromnego. Czerwona Śmierć miała chyba z piętnaście metrów wysokości i dwadzieścia metrów szerokości. Czkawka: Astrid, zabierz wszystkich jak najdalej od wulkanu. Niech nikt mnie nie ratuje w razie czego. A jakbym zginął niech Lloyd zajmie się tym smokiem wraz z Jayem. Zrozumiałaś? Astrid: Tak. Po chwili Szczerbatek ostrzeliwać ogromnego smoka. Gdy już wyczerpał limit strzałów, wznieśliśmy się w powietrze, a Czerwona Śmieć za nami. Po kilku krótkich chwilach wzbiliśmy się pond chmury, gdzie było ciemno. Wszystko było widoczne z ziemi gdzie całą akcje obserwowała cała wioska i nasze smoki. Pora przestać się bawić i zacząć walkę. Po chwili Czerwona Śmierć dostała plazmą szczerbatka, a my szybowaliśmy w dół. Wielki smok szybował za nami, ale gdy już miał w nas strzelić, odwróciliśmy się i szczerbatek idealnie przycelował w paszczę smoka. Potem wzbiliśmy się w górę. Czerwona Śmierć z racji tego, że była o wiele większa od szczerbatka nie zdążyła zrobić tego co my i rozbiła się o ziemię wybuchając. Próbowaliśmy ominąć przeszkody, ale nie zdążyliśmy zauważyć ogona i dostałem spadając przy tym ze szczerbatka. Smok próbował mnie złapać, nie wiem czy mu się to udało bo urwał mi się film. Obudziłem się w moim pokoju na Berk. Nade mną stał Szczerbatek i cała ekipa. Czkawka: Ile spałem? Lloyd: Dwa tygodnie. Czkawka: Wygraliśmy? Astrid: Tak. Gdy próbowałem wstać prawie upadłem. Przed upadkiem powstrzymała mnie Astrid i Szczerbatek. Czkawka: Dzięki. Astrid: Pyskacz zostawił ci siodło i ogon dla szczerbatka. Czkawka: A noga? Astrid: Też jego robota. No i wyszła. Trzeba się wyjść i przewietrzyć. Gdy wyszedłem z domu nie mogłem uwierzyć własnym oczom. Na Berk były smoki i nikt z nimi nie walczył. Po chwili podszedł do mnie Stoik i Pyskacz oraz reszta wioski. Stoik: I jak...podoba się? Czkawka: Bardzo. A gdzie mama? Stoik: Poleciała gdzieś. Pyskacz: Czkawka, mam coś dla ciebie. Widziałem, że robiłeś tego projekt więc gdy ty spałeś ja zrobiłem ci to. Podał mi strój do latania, który ja miałem w zamiarach zrobić. Wyszedł mu po prostu genialnie. Później dodam resztę. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania